


Summer Storm

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A summer holiday turns into so much more.  Bill/Severus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_**Betas:** Many thanks to SoftlySweetly and fbowden. You ladies are made of awesome!  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** Written for my Mission: Insane claim on LiveJournal, using my themed table, _Weather__ , which can be found [here](http://potion-lady.livejournal.com/50425.html#cutid18), using prompt #1 - Rain. 

 

"Thank you for asking me to join you in Egypt this summer, Bill," Severus murmured softly as the pair wandered through an open air market. The summer had been idyllic for Severus, allowing him the freedom to let go of his stern mask of cynicism and indifference, instead leaving him to be who he wanted to be – who he was in reality – an intelligent, sarcastic man with a near insatiable hunger for knowledge.

Severus had become surprisingly close to Bill Weasley during the War. The pair had grown comfortable with one another after Fenrir Greyback's attack on the oldest Weasley son. Fleur Delacour tried to be supportive of her fiancé and stand by him, but Bill couldn't handle the pity he saw in her eyes. The relationship had died a slow, painful death, leaving Bill full of anger and self-hatred. Severus had come to his aid by offering silent support and an unpitying ear. He did not allow Bill to stay on the self-destructive path he'd been on, and had instead urged him to become more active in the Order of the Phoenix, using his skills as a Curse-breaker to help destroy the Horcruxes. 

After the final battle, in which the Potter spawn emerged victorious in his fight with Lord Voldemort, Severus was worried that the friendship he'd cultivated with Bill would end, something he was reluctant to allow, so he was quick to accept the redhead's invitation for a summer in Egypt. They had been in the hot, dry country now for just over two months, and Severus had enjoyed his time immensely. Bill had a keen mind and was a brilliant conversationalist, allowing Severus to flex his mental muscles with friendly debates and a multitude of learning opportunities. What had begun as an easy friendship had grown into much, much more for the Potions Master, and he'd finally been forced to admit to himself that he had feelings for the younger man.

Catching Severus' eye, Bill answered with an easy grin, "It's been my pleasure, Severus. I'm happy that you've had the opportunity to explore the country with me."

"It has been a delightful experience that has far surpassed my expectations."

Bill smiled, glad that he'd had the chance to spend this time with Severus. He'd begun to appreciate the Slytherin's company more than any others during the War. He wasn't sure when his feelings of camaraderie and friendship had transformed into genuine caring and attraction, but had hoped that the summer would allow him to get closer to Severus and explore his feelings for the older man. So far he'd been able to see behind Severus' mask like no one else ever had, and was more certain than ever that he liked what he saw.

After an enjoyable afternoon was spent shopping at the local bazaar, the pair headed back to Bill's small apartment. A crack of thunder startled both men into drawing their wands just before the heavens opened and the first rain in three years began to fall in heavy sheets, instantly drenching everything and everyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the maelstrom. 

Laughing at the dumbstruck look on Severus' face, Bill grabbed the older wizard by the wrist and began running through the town, quickly reaching his apartment and lowering the wards. Safely ensconced in the rooms, he re-warded the door and turned toward his house guest. Severus was leant against the wall, panting for breath, hair falling in a wet cascade around his shoulders. The man's normally sallow complexion was flushed from running, and a delighted smile lit the beetle-black eyes. Severus' white dress shirt was so wet that Bill was able to clearly see through the fabric, eyeing a patch of dark hair on a lightly muscled chest. Fascinated by a drop of water that hung suspended on the man's Adam's apple for a moment before losing its battle with gravity and beginning its descent down the long neck, Bill gulped audibly as he tried to convince himself not to ravish the man stood in his entry way.

Severus' eyes snapped up and met Bill's at the sound. "Bill?" he questioned quietly.

Groaning, Bill was unable to resist temptation and pressed Severus back against the wall, licking the drop of water from Severus' skin just before it disappeared under the man's collar. Spurred on by the startled gasp that fell from Severus' lips, Bill licked up the pale column of flesh, wrapping his lips around the prominent Adam's apple and sucking firmly, pulling a moan from the older man.

"Bill," Severus murmured, wrapping long fingers in longer red hair and lifting Bill's head up until blue eyes met black. Pulling the scarred face close, Severus waited for one breath, two, before leaning in and catching Bill's lips in a hungry kiss. Bill tasted of everything he'd ever desired and never possessed, and Severus couldn't get enough, wrapping his arms around the broad back, pulling Bill closer and thrusting a greedy tongue between the younger man's lips.

Pressing Severus firmly against the wall, Bill's hands busily worked at the buttons of the sodden shirt as he kissed the man breathless, attempting to get to the flesh beneath. When the fabric remained stubbornly in place, Bill growled impatiently and pulled, sending buttons flying in all directions as the shirt fell loose around Severus' shoulders. Clothing out of the way, Bill focused on burying his fingers in the patch of hair between Severus' nipples, grazing one of the nubs with his thumb and earning a needy hum. Tearing his mouth from Severus', he leant down and pulled the flesh into his mouth, pulling sharply with his teeth before sucking strongly. Severus howled, arching into the body pressed so firmly into his, begging without words for everything Bill had to offer.

Hungry hands worked at Bill's jeans, struggling with the stiff fabric, as Bill stepped back just long enough to yank his shirt over his head before tearing Severus' trousers open and shoving them down the man's pale, slender legs. Severus toed off his shoes and stepped out of the puddle of cloth around his ankles, smirking in triumph as he won the battle with Bill's jeans.

Pushing Bill's jeans down just enough to grasp the man's cock and pull it out of its cloth cage, Severus knelt down and whispered, "Wanted to do this for months," before wrapping his lips around the exposed head, tonguing the slit and licking under the foreskin. Strong fingers threaded through his wet hair, holding him close while Bill thrust into the wet heat of Severus' mouth. Humming around his prize, Severus swallowed around Bill's cock, relishing the salty tang of pre-come on his tongue.

"Enough," Bill finally panted, pulling sharply on Severus' hair and tugging the man back to his feet. "I want to fuck you," he growled before fastening his lips to Severus', tasting himself on the lips under his. Receiving a moan of agreement, the deceptively strong man lifted Severus off his feet, silently encouraging the Slytherin to wrap long, lean legs around his waist, only the wall at his back and Bill's hands under his arse holding him up.

Shifting one hand, Bill muttered a charm that slicked his fingers with lubricant before sliding one calloused digit smoothly, deeply, into Severus' entrance, groaning as sleek muscles gripped his finger tightly. Severus moaned and writhed, threatening to topple them both to the ground when one finger became two and they brushed teasingly over his prostate. "Bill, fuck me, now!" he demanded.

Smiling in spite of the need clamouring inside him, Bill murmured, "What happened to the patience you always boast about having, Severus?" Onyx eyes narrowed and sharp teeth bit into Bill's lip in retaliation as Severus pushed off the wall and captured Bill's mouth. A pained gasp of need escaped, and Bill swiftly removed his fingers from Severus' arse, replacing them with his cock, pushing steadily forward into the grasping heat until he was balls deep in the older man. Pausing to steady himself, lest he come too soon, he rested his forehead against Severus' shoulder, panting at the pleasurable tightness surrounding his flesh. "So good," he groaned. "So tight."

Lifting Bill's head from his shoulder, Severus wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and lifted himself up until only the head of Bill's cock remained in him. Dropping back down swiftly enough to earn a muffled shout from Bill, he pressed his mouth to Bill's ear and all but begged, "Move, Bill. _Please._ "

Bill needed no more encouragement and began thrusting heavily into Severus, while the older man allowed his own hands to wander everywhere - tweaking nipples, gently caressing the scars decorating Bill's torso, tugging on the trail of hair leading to Bill's groin, and lower still, pulling on the hair surrounding Bill's cock, until he finally reached for his own demanding flesh, wrapping his hand around his own prick and stroking firmly, in time with Bill's thrusts.

Severus gasped and tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Bill's lips, tongue, and teeth to explore as he pulled at his prick, adding a twist at the end with each thrust of Bill's hips. For a timeless moment the world stood still, until Bill nipped sharply at his collar bone, marking him, and then he was coming, crying out as he pulsed between their bodies, covering their chests and stomachs with pearly white.

Bill gasped as silky walls clenched around him, thrusting through Severus' orgasm, and then he was joining the older man, shouting Severus' name as he filled him with his seed, before his knees gave out and he collapsed, pulling Severus with him to the floor. 

Several minutes later, Bill lifted Severus' head from its resting place on his shoulder and captured his lover's lips in a tender kiss. "That was incredible," he breathed against Severus' cheek.

"Mmm," was the tired reply. "Perhaps we might try it again, but in a bed?"

Laughing breathlessly, Bill responded, "You can count on it. I might even take off my jeans next time."


End file.
